


Annual Fundraising Event

by StarlightWhispers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, I just want a fancy party, M/M, That's it that's the plot, and Marinas, still working on it I'm so sorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWhispers/pseuds/StarlightWhispers
Summary: Se lleva a cabo una lujosa fiesta de recaudación de fondos para la conservación de los océanos. Pequeños momentos sobre Julian Solo y su servicio privado de seguridad.
Relationships: Poseidon/Siren Sorrento | Julian Solo/Siren Sorrento, Seahorse Baian/Scylla Io
Kudos: 6





	1. Dressed for the occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Con Shiro ( vale_shiro @ twitter - Por favor, síganla es una maravilla de artista y de persona!!) nos cansamos de ver como siempre escriben que Atena revive a sus caballeros y pues aquí estamos, con sed de Marinas. Ya tendremos tiempo para explicar los pormenores de ese ritual y sus detalles, cuando los pensemos bien.  
> Por ahora sólo hay que pensar en esto: Mansiones gigantes, trajes elegantes, millonarios altruistas... y los siete* aburridos guardaespaldas que deberán asegurarse de que nadie resulte herido.

Daba pasos por la habitación, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Desde lo lustrado de sus zapatos hasta el último de sus rizos lavanda. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba tan nervioso. Es sólo un evento más, se ha acostumbrado a presentarse ante los ojos de multitudes ¿pero esto? ¿Ser el acompañante de Julián Sólo, heredero de una de las firmas más poderosas del mundo, el anfitrión de esta fiesta, pero por sobre todo ello, cuerpo recipiente de quien fuera el dios a quien juró lealtad? Eso era algo totalmente diferente.

Le escucha tararear una canción alegre desde el baño en suite de la habitación que han estado compartiendo. Sí, compartiendo desvergonzadamente (al menos por parte de Julián) desde hace unos meses. Se ve que esto no es algo nuevo para él, ha crecido rodeado de estas personas y de estos lujos. Una cena más no es algo del otro mundo. Lo ve aparecer por la puerta casi listo, su presencia es imponente y elegante a la vez. Su ropa entallada acentúa algunas otras cualidades y Sorrento sólo puede maravillarse con su figura y evitar mirarlo para no quedarle viendo embelesado. La clara diferencia de estatura es algo curioso, hace que vuelva a sentir que quizás no es la mejor idea ¿es esto como se siente ser presentado en sociedad?

La voz de su señor lo calma y lo estremece simultáneamente, si es que es eso posible. Se ha acercado sin que lo note y ha tomado su rostro entre sus manos, se siente envuelto y contenido, el mundo alrededor es eclipsado por él y por su aroma. Le dice suavemente que esté tranquilo, le hace prometer que intentará disfrutar esa noche. Sorrento no puede evitar ver sus labios al hablar, o el brillo eterno de sus ojos que siempre le roban hasta la última gota de su voluntad, asiente sin más. Después de todo, dice Julián sonriendo antes de dejarlo con un extraño vacío, aquí arriba es su pareja, no su general.

\--

Se apresuró por el pasillo, se percibe una extraña agitación en toda la mansión. Cocineros, expositores, técnicos, camareros, todo el mundo preprarándose para lo que sería una larga noche. Baian tocó la puerta, se estaba haciendo tarde y debían reunirse con Thetis antes de tomar a sus puestos, donde vigilarían los alrededores, ya que al parecer el señor tendría un guardaespaldas personal con él. Abre la puerta para encontrar a su amigo lidiando con las mangas de su camisa, los botones de arriba abiertos y el pelo aún un poco húmedo

—Eres un desastre...  
—Ey, esto no es lo mío. Apenas me puedo mover con esta cosa. Ohh no me digas que es necesari-  
—Quédate quieto por UN segundo, Io ¿puedes?— Gruñó mientras trataba de hacerle el nudo de la corbata. Ambos llevaban el mismo traje, fue encargado a medida en un azul profundo. Mientras el otro se concentraba, Io tuvo tiempo de notar algunas cosas. Baian se veía listo. Llevaba el pelo medio recogido en una trenza elaborada, los mechones de siempre enmarcando su rostro pero quedaba al descubierto la línea de su mandíbula.

—¿Y tu insignia?  
—¿Ah? OH, ehhh

Pestañeó volviendo a tierra y la sacó de su bolsillo. Baian le reprochó algo de cómo debería cuidarla más. A los ojos de los demás los identificaba como parte de la casa, al servicio privado del señor Solo; pero por supuesto, para ellos significaba mucho más.

Exhaló y dio medio paso atrás, verificando su trabajo. Bastante si comparamos el caótico estado usual de su compañero.

—¿Ya me puedo ir?— dijo con un tono infantil  
—Date la vuelta, aún no termino.

Obedeció con un quejido, y estaba a punto de seguir rezongando cuando sintió las manos de Baian en su pelo. Y así, como una fiera aplacada, sólo suspiró dejó que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Era difícil hacer algo formal con esa melena pero bueno, una sola trenza espiga bastaría por ahora; a él le bastaba con haber podido jugar un segundo con su cabello y haberlo sentido relajarse bajo sus manos.

Les interrumpió una voz desde el pasillo, botándolos de esa aura. Thetis estaba a cargo mayoritariamente de a organización y todo debía estar listo a tiempo. Sin mirarse más, salieron para dirigirse a esa reunión. Sorrento se veía más tranquilo y Thetis tenía todo bajo control, los invitados llegarían en unos minutos y el señor Julián estaba de un excelente humor. La fiesta de recaudación de fondos de este año se veía prometedora.


	2. Preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thetis tendrá que intervenir si quiere que esto funcione y evitar que todo termine en un desastre.

—¡Buenos días!

Io llegó abriendo ruidosamente el ventanal de la gran sala de comedor. Ahí estaban Kasa, medio sentado en un sofá, quejándose de un programa matutino, Baian sentado cerca de uno de los mesones de la cocina terminando su desayuno y Thetis revisando algunos detalles para la fiesta en una tableta.

Faltaban unos días para el gran evento. Olía a café y a sal de mar. Una mañana soleada y tranquila, sin duda. Si bien era muy distinta a las de su vida anterior, de a poco se acostumbraron a las regalías que tenía vivir al servicio del señor Solo. La mansión cerca de la playa, para comenzar, no estaba nada mal.

—Ohh ¿puedo sacar?— Preguntó mientras que ya tomaba una galletita del plato de Baian, quien había puesto un par más, sabiendo que vendría.

Lo que no sabía era que iba a llegar en esas condiciones. Io había ido a nadar y ahora traía apenas algo de ropa, una camisa abierta a destajo y lo poco que cubría la tela blanca traslucía casi por completo por lo empapada que la traía. Aún habían gotitas deslizándose por su pelo y por la musculatura de su pecho. Una buena forma de empezar el día, definitivamente.

—Ey niño, estás goteando por todo el piso, vas a tener que limpiar eso.— La voz del hombre más allá saca a Baian de sus contemplaciones.

—Sii, ya voy...— Respondió al regaño de mala gana pero sonrió con malicia al caminar hacia él —Sabes deberías intentarlo. El agua es casi tibia, a ver si se te derrite un poco el corazón— y se revolvió el pelo con fuerza para que le cayera lo que quedaba de agua en su pelo. Alcanzó a irse por el pasillo justo antes de que le llegara un cojín por la cabeza.

Baian y Thetis se rieron despacio para evitar la mirada de ira del mayor, que seguía gruñendo algo de tener que vivir con niños malcriados.

—Oh, hm ¿terminaste?— Dijo ella con una voz más dulce —Necesito que me acompañes a traer unas cosas, los de la tienda no me contestan el teléfono.  
Parecía otra vez haberlo despertado de algún pensamiento, pero él asintió y salieron al rato. Tomaron uno de los autos que quedaban ahí a su disposición, otra garantía más, cortesía de su empleador.

En el camino Baian recibió un mensaje en su celular, trató de no revisarlo demasiado rápido pero falló miserablemente y su compañera se dio cuenta. Así como también se dio cuenta su mirada hace un rato, al igual que de la la sonrisa tonta que tiene mientras que le escribe algo de vuelta. Tenía que hacer algo o esto seguiría así por siempre.

—Deberías decirle, ¿sabes?— Dijo mientras esperaban que un encargado volviera con las cajas. El comentario lo descoloca por un segundo pero no deja que se demuestre en su expresión (se ha vuelto un experto haciendo eso), pero no le responde por un rato.

Llegó el encargado. Tomaron las cosas y las dejaron en el maletero sin hablar más que para ordenarlas. Una vez dentro del auto y antes de partir, Thetis vuelve a mencionarlo. Ha sido su confidente desde hace mucho tiempo, los conoce a ambos bien y sabe que nada bueno puede salir si todo sigue igual.

—No, no le voy a decir  
—¿Pero por qué no? Entiendo que antes fuera más complicado porque... bueno, por todo. ¿Pero qué es lo que te detiene ahora?

Suspiró pesado, no quería tener esa conversación. Nunca quería tenerla realmente. Había sido así desde que se dió cuenta, hace… años. Pero la idea de arruinarlo, de que no fuera lo mismo, lo aterraba.

—¡Porque es mi mejor amigo! ¿no lo entiendes?  
—¡Pero eso no es algo malo! No necesariamente, al menos...

La frustración que empezaba a inundarlo se detuvo, no lo entendía.

—¡Por el contrario, es un paso adelante! Todo el mundo quisiera que la persona que te quiere también sea tu amigo.

Ese comentario resonó en alguna parte de su ser. La idea de que fuera Io “quien lo quiere” es suficiente para que le diera una punzada en el estómago.

—Pero yo no sé si-  
—¡¡Porque no lo has intentado!! Desde donde yo veo él se siente cómodo contigo ¿cómo esperas saber si no podría haber algo más entre ustedes si nunca le dices nada?

Baian sólo resopló cerrando los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento. En serio no le gusta hablar de esto

—... ¿Y si no? ¿Entonces qué?

Ella sólo suspiró, contagiada por el sentimiento del otro. Hubo un silencio entre ambos, y luego terminó

—No creo que haya una salida fácil de esto. Pero de que tienes que decirle, tienes que decirle. Aprovecha la fiesta, al menos tendrán el espacio.

Hizo partir el auto y volvieron a casa. Había mucho que planificar todavía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Shiro por el favor concedido. No todos los días se ven ese tipo de delicias esculpidas por los mismísimos dioses (Por fAVOR vean sus posts, les prometo que no se van a arrepentir)
> 
> ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en Baian estando conflictuado por lo mucho que le gusta Io? Preguntas que jamás podremos responder. Pero quién sabe, quizás en la fiesta no todo sea tan malo ..... uvu
> 
> Disculpen otra vez si hay muchos typos o cosas extrañas, de verdad tengo sueñito y se me ocurrió subir todo esto a las 2 de la mañana porque soy tonta. Besitos.

**Author's Note:**

> La primera vez que releí esto no dejaba de pensar "que lindas tus trencitas" "son chorizos" y no paraba de reírme como estúpida. Fue originalmente posteado en un hilo en twitter, pero me queda más que claro que es una plataforma desastrosa. Al menos aquí quedará guardado y en orden.  
> Creo que serán unas cuantas partes... principalmente Io/Baian porque me cuesta mucho entender a Julián y a Sorrento (aiuda)  
> (*) Kanon está banneado porque se produciría otra guerra si se atreve a poner un pie en esa mansión. Pero tenemos a la diligente y bella Thetis y no necesito más en la vida.  
> Más adelante voy a taggear todo adecuadamente. Perdón, mi cerebro ya no funciona.


End file.
